dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Taniguchi (New Earth)
In their early teens he and Ame dated one another, though he was in a controlling role, feeding her drugs when he took none himself. Ame's habit and street racing brought shame on her father figure, Shoko Ishiguro, who started his own independent clan in Los Angeles, taking Ame with him. Spirit grew to become increasingly more reckless and unstable. When his uncle, the oyabun of the Tokyo Yakuza, sent his waka-gashira, Yutaka, to American to assess Clan Ishiguro, he reported back that Ishiguro had gone missing and he believed it was Ame who was making a play to take control. The oyabun, who had just used his influence to save his nephew from prosecution after crashing a stolen vehicle into a commercial building, assigned Spirit the job of going to America to assassinate his former partner. America Spirit was met by a delegate of the Triads upon arrival, who was not impressed by the young man dressed in a school girl's uniform. He was warned that if Clan Ishiguro was not taken care of, Tokyo would be at war with Hong Kong. Spirit travelled to Ishiguro Technologies via helicopter, and when level with with Ishiguro's office where Ame was currently speaking to Jason Blood, he insanely dived from the helicopter, guns blazing, through the window of the high-rise building. He was knocked back by return fire, almost falling backwards from the window, but his Kevlar protected him and he pursued his target. Ame and her companions had already reached the elevator, so Spirit pried open the doors and dropped a grenade down the shaft. Even after emptying his whole bag of grenades down the shaft Ame still managed to escape, while the building groaned with its sustained structural damage. Before returning to his helicopter, Spirit stopped to stab Yutaka in the stomach. Spirit managed to pick up Ame's trail as she headed back to the laboratory where all her troubles started. Spirit had landed amongst her street racing friends, claiming to be shooting a commercial when Ame came running out of the building. He commandeered a car and raced after her. With Ame in his sights, she had no other options, and reluctantly summoned Etrigan. Spirit was in awe of the beast as he grabbed him by the head and tore him from his car, crushing him between two vehicles. Spirit's last word was, "Cool" as the Demon ended him in a blast of Hellfire. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Spirit is an experienced street racer, albeit a reckless one. * : Spirit can use a variety firearms and explosives. * : Spirit speaks Japanese and English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Spirit is a psychopath. He is impulsively violent and has never expressed fear, even in the face of death. He was actually in awe of Etrigan. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Spirit has a tattoo of a ghost on his head. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Assassins